ridsstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Hazel Brownfield
Hazel Brownfield Daughter of Lelantos (This Character Belongs to Rid3r98) History I was born in 1969 to Lelantos and Charlotte Brownfield. Normally, the gods leave after being with mortals, but Lelantos was attracted to my mother and they had another child in 1973. Lelantos stayed away for a while but eventually came back and that’s when Miles, my little brother, was born. Lelantos knew that he shouldn’t stay any longer that he has already and so he departed from us, leaving Charlotte heartbroken. Soon after, my grandfather died, leaving all his money to my mother. She used the money to give Miles and I a comfortable childhood. But unfortunately, her money attracted a bunch of jerks, one in particular whom she fell in love with Warren Joseph. He wanted to marry her only for her money and eventually, it happened when I was 14. He was horribly rude to me and Miles but always sweet-talked my mother. I hated him. A couple months after they were married, my mother grew ill much to my Warren’s delight. After a couple days, she had to stay in bed and a doctor was called in. It was identified that my mother was poisoned and I knew exactly who by. There was no hope for my mother, the doctor didn’t how to cure the poison and she eventually died. But before she died, she called me to her bedside and explained everything about my father. She also explained that she left everything she had to me and Miles in her will. Warren, enraged that my mother left him nothing went crazy and wanted to kill us. I quickly grabbed Miles and started to run out of the house but Warren shot him in the back with his gun. As he was reloading his gun, I quickly picked up the 10 year old and sprinted into the woods before he could fire another shot. As I carried Miles farther into the woods, his breath became more and more shallow until his tiny gripping hands released my shirt and his body went slack. I set him down gently and checked his heart beat but there wasn’t |- | Other |- | |} a single sound. I howled in rage and cried for hours until I finally got a hold of myself. I dug a small grave in the forest, using my hands and stones, laid my brother in it, and placed a stone on top. I stayed by the grave for a couple more minutes, then got up and walked through the forest, back to my home. Warren was still inside, I could see the light in his room on. I went out back into our shed and took out an axe. I walked up to the front door, which he carelessly left unlocked, and slipped inside. I saw his gun on the table so I silently put down the ax and grabbed it, then made my way up to his room. When he saw me with his gun, he began pleading with me not to kill him. I ignored him and shot him twice in the torso, one for my mother, one for my brother. Before going back downstairs, I stopped by Miles’ room. I saw Cecil, his favorite stuffed bunny. I took it with me, as a remembrance of him. I continued downstairs and scattered the coals in our fireplace over the floors to burn the house down. I left the house and watched for a while as the flames ate away the wood and the whole structure collapsed. I made my way back to Miles’ grave with Cecil and stayed there for the night, crying my eyes out. Artemis took pity on me. She appeared to me and asked me to join her Hunt. I agreed reluctantly, as I had nowhere else to go. I was given a bow and taught how to use it. I caught on quickly and excelled past most of the other girls due to Lelantos being the titan of hunter’s skill. I also found out I could control the air, as Lelantos is also the titan of the air. I was introduced to monsters and how to recognize them. Years passed quickly during my time in the Hunt and I was killed many different monsteres. Earlier this year, Artemis asked me to find a certain demigod and try to recruit her into the Hunt because she was all alone, like I was. So I went to this town searching for this demigod when I met a boy around my physical age who was attracted to me. I found him utterly annoying but he kept following me. After unsuccessfully trying to find this girl, I decided to ask the boy for help. After searching for a week, we finally found the girl. I asked her if she knew anything about her parents and sensing I was like her she told me her mother was Asteria. In turn, I told her about the Hunt and asked her to join. She refused and told me she was making her way to a place called Camp Half-Blood. She ran off after that. I thanked the boy for his help and he thought that I liked him as he likes me. He kissed me and Artemis found out and took it the wrong way. She exiled me from the Hunt and took away my immortality and I was left stranded, yet again. I cursed Artemis for her ignorance to the situation and cursed Lelantos for leaving my mother. I was upset with all the gods as they seemed to not care at all about me. I tracked the demigod girl I was supposed to find and followed her to the camp. Even though I was among demigods and demititans, I didn’t fit in. I didn’t have a cabin, I didn’t see the gods the way they did. And finally I heard about demigods turning to the Broken Covenant, a group with ideology like mine. I left the camp behind and sought out the leader of this group. Finally, I felt at home with them. Personality Personality Hazel is very quiet but she has a very violent temper. The smallest thing could throw her off. She hates when people talk about their past because it reminds her of her own. She acts mostly with her anger and almost not with her brain. Appearance Appearance Hazel has dark brown, almost black, hair and eyes just as dark. She has a slim figure but is stronger than most think. She almost always wear a hood over her head to hide most of her face. Possessions Possessions Hazel kept her brother's stuffed rabbit, Cecil, to remember her younger brother. She has a set of bow and arrows that she uses in defense against monsters. She also uses a crossbow at times. Abilities Abilities As a child of Lelantos, Hazel: Can run faster than most mortals. Has keen eyesight and hearing. Is able to control the air. Can turn invisible for a very short amount of time. Can turn other objects invisible or a very short amount of time. Relationships Relationships ~